Computer networks and the devices that operate on them often experience problems for a variety of reasons, e.g., due to misconfiguration, software bugs, and malicious network and computing device attacks. Detecting and preventing the use and spreading of malicious software, for example, is often a priority for computer network administrators. Malicious software is increasingly designed to avoid detection using increasingly sophisticated methods.